


Not a Crush

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Elsa is too gay to function, F/F, First Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: One of the things Elsa never thought would happen on this journey was the fact that she might develop a crush on someone. But that's not what's happening here. Or is it?





	Not a Crush

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were carefully making their way trough the fog covered forest, following the group of people leading them.

Yelena and Lieutenant Matthias lead the group. Yelena seemed to lead the tribe and Matthias lead the soldiers. This was good, at least it gave Elsa an idea of who was in charge around here.

“What do you think?” Anna whispered.

Elsa glanced back at her sister, “I don’t know yet. They seem trustworthy, however we can’t let our guard down around any of them just yet. But it looks like Kristoff, Sven and Olaf already failed at that.”

Elsa and Anna glanced past a few tribesmen and saw Kristoff and Ryder talking with Olaf jumping excitedly around Ryder asking all sorts of questions. Sven was munching on a carrot Ryder gave him earlier and seemed pretty content.

“I think its kinda nice they’re getting along, but I think you’re right we can’t trust them fully.” Anna smiled as she looked back from her boyfriend to her sister.

“Right. We need to keep our eyes open for-” still looking at her friends Elsa didn’t see the small rock in her way and tripped. She shut her eyes expecting to hit the hard ground, instead she hit something softer.

Elsa felt arms wrap around her waist and another taking her hand and pulling her slightly upwards towards themselves to keep her from falling. She opened her eyes and saw the girl from earlier. She smiled at Elsa.

“Careful your Majesty, you have to keep your eyes open in this forest.” 

“Oh” Elsa looked at the girl for a few more moments and then quickly pulled herself away from the girl, “Um, thank you very much um...”

“My full name is Honeymaren but you can call me Maren.” The girl smiled again as she offered Elsa a handshake.

Elsa looked down and seemed to hesitate for a bit, but she accepted and shook Maren’s hand.

_Warm._ Elsa thought to herself.

“Thank you Maren.” Elsa offered a smile.

“No problem you Majesty.” Maren smiled back and then turned back around to rejoin the people she was talking to.

Elsa stood still and watching Maren, she looked deep in thought but was snapped out of them when she felt Anna gently elbow her in the ribs.

“Elsa, you’re kind of... freezing the ground.” Anna said looking at the dirt now cowered with a thin layer of ice and snow.

Elsa seemed a bit spooked at this and quickly made the ice disappear, “Sorry I... that doesn’t normally happen, at least it didn’t for years now, I don’t know whats...” Elsa looked up and her eyes fell back on Maren as she playfully pushed one of her friends to the side, “wrong.” Elsa finished her sentence and unconsciously brought her hand to her chest.

“Oh my god!” Anna squeaked, but only loud enough that Elsa could hear. 

Elsa looked back at her sister as they slowly started walking again, “What?”

“You!” She pointed a finger at Elsa and then to Maren then back at Elsa as if trying to say something.

“Anna, I know you think you’re telling me something here, but I’m not completely fluent in Anna speak.” Elsa giggled.

“You like her! My big sister has a crush!” Anna said as she smiled brightly at Elsa.

Elsa stopped laughing and now looked both serious and a bit confused, “What? No, I do not. I just meet her. I thought we went trough this already. You don’t marry someone you just met.”

“I didn’t say you should marry her. I just said you have a crush. You need to get to know her first of course.” Anna smirked, “Were you thinking about marrying her?”

“No! Of course not!” Elsa said a bit to loudly and Maren looked back to see if everything was alright. Elsa just smiled and gave a small wave. Maren seemed content with just that and waved back then turned to her friends.

“Crush!” Anna pointed at Elsa, “Complete 100% crush right there!”

“Its not a crush Anna, really.” Elsa looked at her sister who stared at her for a few seconds then smirked.

“Keep telling yourself that, but its totally a crush.”

Elsa sighed. _It’s not a crush._

She looked back at Maren who was laughing at something her friend said and strangely it made Elsa smile at the sight.

_Its not a crush._


End file.
